


Trust

by Ursa_Tattoo



Series: Undarcop AU [12]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: (this one's just a little bit of sweetness with red), Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Undarcop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: Trust. Noun, English. Firm belief in someone or their abilities.For rnainframe's Undarcop AU.Rex finds a little surprise in his kitchen, and he has to think about what it means.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 'trust' on Discord. As always, check out rnainframe's Undarcop tag on tumblr for more content like this!

Rex knows the sounds of the Rexcelsior better than anything else. He knows every raptor's cry, every creak of machinery, every single note that makes up the overall balance of his ship.

So hearing humming, faintly, on the very edge of the improved hearing provided by his aids, is unusual, to say the least. Were it not for the very faint melody to it, he'd think it was just his tinnitus messing with him again, so he seeks it out.

He finds Red, which is... unusual. Not for Red to be on his ship, though. Powers continually sneaks onto the Rexcelsior, though it's hardly 'sneaking' anymore, since Rex gave him a key. No, the unusual part is that Red is... using his kitchen, and humming as he does so.

"...The fuck are you doing, bud?"

Red turns, smiling. It's one of the nicer smiles, one of the ones Rex doesn't often get to see. "Hi, buddy! Hope you don't mind me using your kitchen, ours isn't in the best state right now." Rex is almost surprised by Powers having a kitchen at all (isn't he living out of his office and his cruiser?), but the real shock is Red's _voice._

See, Powers likes to place a separation between himself and his job. That means a fake name, careful avoidance of his past, and a fake voice. Well, a fake accent, anyway. The Irish lilt would be too recognizable, so Rex knows that Powers puts on a fake American accent that he rarely drops.

But right now, it's gone.

Rex is quietly blinking at Red, and Red tilts his head, his brows furrowing a bit in confusion. "You okay, buddy? I know I didn't really ask, but given how you treat our office, I thought it would be fine."

"...accent." Shit, he hadn't meant to be so blunt with that.

Red blinks. "Oh, that? You know what our voice really sounds like, so there's not much point in keeping it up." He pauses, kneading some kind of flaky dough. Maybe for croissants? That's the expected option, anyway. "...besides, buddy. We trust you."

The words are a punch in the gut. "You _what_."

"We trust you, Rex. Not that you make it easy."

Rex feels his face going flush, and he looks away as he hears Red start to chuckle. "...well."

"You're cute when you're embarrassed, buddy," Red says with an almost giggle to his tone. "You want to help me with these?"

Rex clears his throat. "...yeah, sure."

And so he moves over to the counter, helping Red roll out dough in relative quiet. (They definitely don't hum songs together, and Rex won't ever admit to anything of the sort.)

Red's words keep bouncing around in his head as they work. _We trust you, Rex._ They're... honestly not words he ever thought he'd hear from a facet of Powers. Mostly because the relationship between the two has been... high in vitriol, low in sincerity.

Admittedly, it's been... _better_ recently, but... still weird.

...It's nice, though. As Rex watches Red pop croissants into the oven with a pleased little smile, he thinks that with time, he could get used to this.

He hopes he'll get the chance to.


End file.
